Sejeong
| birth_place = Gimje, North Jeolla Province, South Korea | occupation = Singer, actress | group_debut = May 4, 2016 June 28, 2016 July 10, 2018 | solo_debut = November 23, 2016 | years = 2016–present | height = 164 cm | weight = 48 kg | blood = AB | agency = Jellyfish Entertainment | associated = gu9udan SEMINA I.O.I Produce 101 K-Pop Star 2 | sns = }} Sejeong (세정) is a South Korean singer and actress under Jellyfish Entertainment. She is a member of the girl group gugudan and former member of I.O.I. She was a contestant on the first season of Produce 101. Life and career She was born in Gimje, North Jeolla, South Korea and later moved to Anyang, Gyeonggi. She is currently attending Hanyang Women's University. '2012-present: ''Produce 101, I.O.I, gugudan, and solo career' In 2012, Sejeong participated in the second season of competition show ''K-Pop Star 2, at the age of 16, she was eliminated in the second round, ranking audition, but was later brought back to the show as a wild card by the CEO of YG Entertainment, Yang Hyun-suk. She was ultimately eliminated in the final casting round.프로듀스101 순위1위 김세정, 3년전 'K팝스타2' 시절 어땠나'케이팝 스타2' YG표 걸그룹, 혹평 속 니콜 커리만 YG행 In 2016, Sejeong was a contestant on the survival show Produce 101. She ranked 2nd place in the program, thus making her a member of the girl group I.O.I. She was a member of the group until their disbandment on January 29, 2017. She was absent from I.O.I's first single "Whatta Man" promotion's due to her promoting gugudan's debut EP. On June 28, 2016, she debuted as a member of gugudan with the group's first mini-album Act.1 The Little Mermaid. In November 23, 2016, Sejeong participated in Jellyfish's music channel project Jelly Box and released her first single "Flower Way". The single was very successful and topped a lot of major music charts. On November 30, she received her first music award as a solo artist in the show Show Champion.‘Flower Road’ by I.O.I’s Kim Se-jeong tops local chartGugudan′s Kim Se Jeong Wins First Music Program as Solo Artist On January 2017, she officially became a permanent MC for OnStyle's Get It Beauty. In July 2017, she made her acting debut as the lead, Ra Eun-ho, in KBS2's teen drama "School 2017".구구단 세정, '겟잇뷰티' 고정 MC로 발탁Kim Se-jung confirms role in ‘School 2017’ In July 2018, she debuted in gugudan's second sub-unit Gugudan SEMINA with the trio's first single "Semina". Discography Digital singles * "Flower Way" (2016) * "Dingo X Sejeong" (2019) Collaborations * "Love or Not" (with Taeil) (2017) * "Star Blossom" (with Doyoung) (2017) * "2018 National Football Team Cheering Album 'We, the Reds'" (with Various Artists) (2018) OSTs * "Legend of the Blue Sea OST Part.10" (2017) * "Mr. Sunshine OST Part.13" (2018) * "Crash Landing on You Part.8" (2020) Filmography Reality shows * K-Pop Star 2 (SBS, 2012) - contestant * Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) - contestant Dramas * School 2017 (KBS2, 2017) - Ra Eun Ho Variety shows * Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2017) - MC * Busted!" (Netflix, 2018–2019) - main cast Trivia * She represents the number 3 within her group, gu9udan. * During the course of Produce 101, she got the nickname "God Sejong" because she remained in first and second places and never going lower than that. * She trained for 1 year and 7 months until December 2015 when she participated in Produce 101. If including Produce 101, it would been 1 years and 11 months. Gallery Produce 101 Sejeong promotional photo.png|''Produce 101'' I.O.I Sejeong Chrysalis promotional photo.png|''Chrysalis'' Gugudan_Sejeong_Act_1_The_Little_Mermaid.png|''Act.1 The Little Mermaid'' (1) Gugudan Sejeong Act 1 The Little Mermaid photo 2.png|''Act.1 The Little Mermaid'' (2) Sejeong_Miss_Me_Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Gugudan_Sejeong_Flower_Path_promotional_photo.png|"Flower Way" Sejeong Act 2 Narcissus Promo.png|''Act.2 Narcissus'' (1) Sejeong_Act_2_Narcissus_Promo_2.png|''Act.2 Narcissus'' (2) Gugudan Sejeong Act.3 Chococo Factory promo photo.png|"Act.3 Chococo Factory" Gugudan_Sejeong_Act.4_Cait_Sith_promo_photo.png|"Act.4 Cait Sith" (1) Gugudan_Sejeong_Act.4_Cait_Sith_promo_photo_2.png|"Act.4 Cait Sith" (2) SEMINA Sejeong Semina official photo 2.png|"Semina" (1) SEMINA Sejeong Semina official photo 3.png|"Semina" (2) SEMINA Sejeong Semina official photo 4.png|"Semina" (3) SEMINA Sejeong Semina official photo.png|"Semina" (4) gugudan Sejeong Act.5 New Action teaser photo (1).png|''Act.5 New Action'' (1) gugudan Sejeong Act.5 New Action teaser photo (2).png|''Act.5 New Action'' (2) gugudan Sejeong Act.5 New Action teaser photo (3).png|''Act.5 New Action'' (3) gugudan Sejeong Act.5 New Action teaser photo (4).png|''Act.5 New Action'' (4) References es:Sejeong ru:Седжон Category:I.O.I Category:Gugudan Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:1996 births Category:Produce 101 Category:Sejeong